The long term objective of the core unit is to enhance human-health related research by improving laboratory animal quality through better understanding of naturally occurring diseases or conditions and improved methods for their diagnosis and control. The specific aims of the core unit requested in support of the Comparative Medicine Research Center at the University of Missouri- Columbia are to; 1) provide administrative and clerical services for the Center and for each research project; 2) to provide competent research, clinical, diagnostic and technical support to Center research projects, and 3) to give the Center a capability to do a small amount of diagnostic research problem solving and preliminary investigations. The objectives and goals of the core will be met by applying a small amount of expertise from a substantial number of well trained, experienced, and specialized technical, administrative, research, and professional personnel.